


Celestyal Lover

by Chrash00



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, OC is actually an alien like keith but not galran, Pidge is aged up to probably like uhh 18 idk, Platonic Cuddling, Please love her, hand holding, not platonic cuddling, old enough so this is LEGAL bc we don't stan pedos, pidge is so stressed out, she outted herself as a girl ok, there are also -2 fics with pidge bye, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrash00/pseuds/Chrash00
Summary: Celestya followed Keith everywhere. They grew up together. She's never seen her mother or father, and never felt like she fit in because of not having blood relatives in her life.She follows Keith into space, where she would eventually become friends with the rest of the paladins. When her nightmares return, though, she seeks comfort in a paladin who happens to be stressed about finding her own family as well. A routine forms where they have their own bonding moments, and promises of having each others backs for life become vows.I just really love Pidge it's basically just self indulgent Pidge fluff bye





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scenes and names of things won't be too accurate because I didn't really pay attention to that kind of stuff and I don't remember a lot of stuff anymore. But I love pidge so here's some PidgexOC fluff bc she DESERVES SO MUCH LOVE  
> thanks, enjoy :-)

_"Dad..? What's happening?"_  
_"Celestya, it's okay. Don't worry"_  
_"What's happening to me?!"_  
_"Callista, you're okay. Both of you are okay. Stay calm, it's alright-"_  
_"My chest hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, IT HURTS." Callista's voice rose to an alarming shriek._  
_"Callista! Calm down! You're ok- CALLISTA, NO!" Dad grunted, and all I could feel was him heaving me up and running across the room._  
_"WHY DOES EVERYTHING HURT?"_  
_"Callista, please! Calm down.. You're okay, sweetie.. Please calm down," I heard Dad begging. I groaned in pain, my ears ringing and my spine aching. My whole body ached. Everything burned. Was the house on fire..? I cracked my eyes open. Only dark. Everything was getting darker. Where's Dad? I blinked._  
_Dad._  
_"Callista, please. Listen to me. This isn't you. Calm down.. Please." I heard him trying to reason with Callista before he grunted in pain. Soon, I smelled him by me. What is this smell..?_  
_My body ran cold and I recognized the metallic, disgusting smell._  
_Blood._  
_"Dad?" I called out._  
_"Celestya.. I-" He stopped, at a loss for words. He picked me up quickly again, barging through a door._  
_"Celestya, cover your ears okay? Count to 100 for me. I promise everything will be okay." He said quickly._  
_"Where's Callista?"_  
_"..She'll be with you soon… Please.. Help me Chaya.." he prayed._  
_He got up quickly and shut the door behind him, locking it. I covered my ears as he asked, closed my eyes, and counted to 100._  
_No matter the ringing in my ear, no matter how many times I'll have to cover my ears, no matter what I cover them with, the gunshot still wakes me._

I gasped loudly, sitting up. I heaved as I felt around for the lamp switch, fumbling blindly and breathlessly.  
Again.  
Again.  
Again. This dream. This nightmare. What does it mean? Who is Callista? Who is Chaya? What is this? Every time. Every _single_ damn time, nothing's changed. I couldn't see, my ears rang, I was locked away for 100 seconds, Chaya was called to, "dad" shot Callista.  
What was this? A memory? A premonition? I shuddered. Whoever I was calling "dad" was a sick _bastard_. That was the end of it. Callista was a child, no more than 5. What gave him the right, the thought, the _guts_ to raise a gun to a child? I grit my teeth.  
I cried to myself again, feeling nothing but grief for this Callista, hatred for "dad," and fear for the unknown.  
What is this dream?  
I let the sob wrack through me before I leapt out of my bed and ran out the door. I walked down the castle's halls, hoping to find my breath. I sniffled again, my head throbbing from the dream.  
"Maybe I'll go get some water.." I said to myself. I did plan to get to the water. I really did, but I circled around aimlessly until I saw an opened door with soft lights spilling out of it. Thoughtlessly, I travelled to the door, peering in.

There was a consistent clacking noise and occasional grunts of frustration. I rubbed my eyes dry, and evened my breathing out before I padded over.  
"Pidge?" I called out quietly. Almost immediately, the girl screeched, scrambling around. I cringed as she fell backwards and she grunted out in pain.  
"..hey," she sighed.  
"um.. Sorry?" I offered her a hand up which she gladly took.  
"It's no problem, thanks," she said with a yawn, scratching her neck.  
"Pidge, it's late." I frowned, not knowing exactly how late it was. To this, she gave a snort.  
"Yeah, really?"  
I looked at her blankly, not expecting that response.  
"Oh."  
"..Sorry, I didn't mean to make that sound rude. I'm just tired, and I let it slip. That's just how I talk," she said sheepishly.  
"Oh, no that's alright," I laughed. "It was obvious anyways. I could've said something a little more useful."  
We weren't that close. I had a general idea for how she joked around, but I was never at the receiving end of it.  
"Well," she started again. "If it's so late, what are you doing up?"  
"Uh.. I just .. Just ummmmm thirsty!" I didn't lie, at least.  
"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with your red, puffy eyes and sweat?" she raised a brow at me.  
"..I'm really thirsty?" I tried. Who was I kidding? She was definitely not falling for it. Her eyebrow stayed in place before she sighed and shut her laptop.  
"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. It took me back a little. Pidge was nice, she was caring and funny and.. Everything, but she's not my friend. We were teammates, and that was, unfortunately, the extent of our relationship.  
"I'm okay. But you won't be if you stay up any longer. You should really get some rest, Pidge. What if something happens tomorrow and you're needed on the front lines? You won't be able to kick some Galra ass at 100%," I joked.  
"Hey, if Shiro was here, he'd be yelling at you right now."  
"Well," I looked around dramatically. "Looks like I'm safe for now, aren't I?" I grinned at her little chuckle.  
"Okay. I'll get to bed.. If you promise me you'll try to sleep too. I don't know what's bothering me, or if you want to talk about it, but this isn't the first time I've seen you like this. Whatever's bothering you clearly isn't a one time thing."  
She's noticed? The only person who knows about my nightmares is Keith.. Did he tell her?  
"Oh.. Well, I won't lie. It is something that happens sometimes. But I promise it's nothing."  
"Celestya.. I know we're not close, so maybe that's why you don't want to tell me, which is fine! but just know all of us are ready to lend you a shoulder or ear whenever you want, okay? You might not be piloting a lion and kicking Galra ass on the front lines, but you mean more to us than you may think."  
I gasped audibly and dramatically again. "Pidge! Language! What will Shiro think!"  
She laughed again, feigning fear. After our laughs died down, she whispered to me again.  
"I'm serious though. We're all here for you."  
"..Thank you, Pidge. It means a lot." We exchanged reassuring smiles before she gave a hesitant but gentle pat on my back.

I watched as Pidge's door shut behind her before shutting my own door. The blankets felt cool and settled around my comfortably as I wrapped them around my shoulders. I couldn't get the dream out of my head. For this past week, it's all I've seen. All the other days, I only saw some of it before I could snap myself awake but today, I couldn't. I didn't have enough energy to fight against it, and I had to watch the murder once again.  
Maybe.. Maybe I should go talk to Keith? Maybe he can help.. Maybe he can just comfort me a little bit. He's good at that. For me, at least. I climbed out of my bed once more and quietly entered Keith's room. I contemplated waking him up and asking him once again if I could just sleep with him.  
Should I wake him? It's late, and this is my own problem.. I turned around from the bed and walked to the door. Before I could make it out of the room, I froze again.  
But what if I see it again? This dream.. What is it? Why does it happen? When will it end? I stood there for a while, thinking about the dream.  
"Are you gonna sleep standing or are you gonna come in and talk to me?"  
I gasped, whipping around to see a groggy Keith rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I flushed, realizing I woke him up from his much needed sleep.  
"Sorry, Keith.." I muttered while walking in.  
"It's fine.. What's wrong?" he yawned, bringing his legs over the edge of the bed.  
I stood in front of him, quiet.  
"..is it the dream again?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper. I nodded shamefully, tears prickling my eyes. I apologized with a broken sob.  
"Hey, it's nothing to apologize for. These have been haunting you for god knows how long.. It's okay. Come here." He patted the spot next to him on the bed. I sat down, immediately leaning into his warmth.  
"You're okay. Just breathe," he whispered. I nodded, sniffling before inhaling and exhaling slowly. He quietly encouraged me to keep breathing until my heart settled down.  
"You're okay. We'll figure this out. I'm here for you," he said over and over again. He was honestly a broken record, but it was fine. It was Keith, so it was fine. It was Keith. Keith is here with me, for me. I'll be okay. This will end one day.  
Once the atmosphere settled down completely, he said, "Why don't you stay for the night? I'll be right next to you in case you need anything. I'll be an arm's length away. I'll always just be a call away."  
I selfishly nodded, and he got off the bed, going to close the door I left open. While he was up, I crawled into the bed, moving over as much as possible to leave room for him. The door shut, and it was pitch black again.  
Again.. Just like the dream. Will I hear the voices soon? What if this is already part of the dream? What if this comfort is just some sick trick the gods played on me? What if-  
"hey."  
I looked up, Keith's dark purple eyes staring back at me. I blinked, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness again.  
"You good?" he asked. I nodded once I could see everything again. I could see his soft smile as he sighed turned to look at the ceiling. I was left staring at his face, watching as his eyes darted around. Keith grounded me. He was my everything. My life was nothing without Keith, and I'm sure I wouldn't have found courage to continue breathing if he wasn't here with me. Keith.. Keith is my brother. He'll never be anything less than who I hold closest to my heart.  
We grew up together, how could I ever lose him? We grew up in the same household. His father raised me for as long as I could remember. Keith was my brother for as long as I could remember. We shared no blood, but that didn't matter. Keith was everything to me. I felt my eyelids flutter, my body finally finding relief in Keith's presence.

 _Again_. But of course, on a new fucking day. Of _course_. Again, for another day. For the _8th_ day.  
Why? Will I ever stop asking Why? But why, AGAIN. Again. Again. Why.  
A choked sob came unceremoniously out of my body as I whimpered into my hand.  
The gunshot. Callista. Chaya. Dad. _Murderer_.  
Tears rolled out of me as unexplainable grief washed over me. Who is Callista? Why do I mourn for a stranger?  
I'll just take another walk. Maybe this time I'll actually get some water unlike yesterday. I stepped outside, once again wandering around to everywhere but the kitchen to get my damn water. And, unsurprisingly, I found Pidge typing away at the computer again. I sighed, and walked quickly to the kitchen where I got two cups of water before retreating back to Pidge.

"Hey," I called out. Pidge stiffened, visibly frightened but no where as near as scared as yesterday.  
"Again?" she asked. It was vague but I knew what she meant. _Are you crying again?_  
"..maybe." I said, sitting down next to her. I offered the glass of water to her, which she graciously took from me. I sipped away slowly and quietly at the water, watching her gulp down the glass in a few sips. She groaned in satisfaction. I laughed a little at the sight.  
"Why don't you drink more water if you're going to stay up for ungodly hours in front of a screen?" I asked.  
"It slips my mind, I guess." She shrugs, and I see her pale face and darkening eyebags below her eyes.  
"Pidge? You okay?" I turned my body to look at her face. She peered at me from the side of her eyes, cocking her eyebrows.  
"Are you sure you should be asking me that?" she said as she looked straight back at my face. We were staring at each other face to face, not too far from each other. It was then when I really looked at Pidge. Her face was rounded nicely, her faint but definitely there freckles spotted her lightly, her honey colored eyes stared straight back at my dark brown eyes. I flushed a little, leaning back and clearing my throat while averting my eyes.  
"You have a fair point, but it's not any reason for me to not care for you either," I started up again.  
"Why don't you take care of yourself before asking if others are okay? It kinda hurts to see you like this. You look like you're ready to fall apart if I just touch you, but you're asking me if I'm okay," she worried.  
"Pidge, I'm okay. Really. Your health matter more than my dumb dreams," I muttered.  
"Dreams?"  
I paled, not realizing I let it slip.  
"Uh.. I um.. They're-"  
"Hey. It's okay. I swear to god if you say they're 'just dreams,' I _will_ zap you with my bayard. Whatever bothers you isn't something to ignore or belittle if they're keeping you up at night. You don't have to talk about them if you don't want, but.. I'm here for you. Whenever you want, okay?" she smiled softly at me while putting a gently hand on my arm. I eyed her hand on my forearm as I trailed up to her eyes again. My breath caught in my throat at the sight.  
The soft light from the room and her screen illuminated her face gently, and her eyes reflected so brightly and sincerely. Her smile was barely there, but yet so.. there and wholesome. Her hair twisted around her features perfectly, framing the calm and firm reassurance of her face.  
"I.. I um.. I-" I shut my mouth from making anymore dumb noises.  
"Celestya?" she furrowed her brows.  
"Thanks you!" I said quickly.  
A moment passed as what I said registered. I paled, blood running cold.  
_Oh my god._  
"'Thanks you?'" Pidge snickered. She let out a laugh. It rang clearly through the dead of night. The heavy silence and atmosphere suddenly felt light enough to stop me from breathing as I watched her face flush a rosey color from laughing. I chuckled nervously, not knowing what to do. What was she laughing at again? Everything stopped in that moment. All I could feel with every sense was her laughter. Every cell in my body burned with happiness(and embarrassment) from watching her laugh like this.  
"I'm sorry," she said between laughs. "It's just.. It's just that everything was so serious and I was truly trying to reach out to you, but something like that really just broke the atmosphere and- your face! Oh my _gosh,_ your face when you realized! I've never seen color drain from someone's face like that before. Oh my gosh-" she continued laughing. I smiled, laughing at what it probably looked like too.  
"Oh what, Pidge, are you laughing at my face?" I teased.  
"Oh yeah, definitely, because I could ever laugh at your face," she snorted. She lost me a bit on that comment, but I shrugged it off. After a few minutes, her last laugh died out and she cleared her throat.  
"Celestya, what I was saying before.. I meant it. Really. No matter how many times I'll have to say it, we're here for you."  
I smiled, my chest warming from her generosity and sincerity and nodded my understanding. After a few comfortable moments of silence, she broke it again.  
"You know, despite these night terrors you're having.. I'm glad they gave us a chance to talk a bit more. We've never really talked before, and I've been wanting to change that," she started.  
After a bit, I nodded too. "Yeah. I..I hate these nightmares, but it gave me a good chance to talk with you. You've helped me a lot too with even just your company."  
She smiled. "I'm glad I could help at least a little."  
"It was more than a little. Thank you for everything," I added mindlessly.

This was the eleventh night in a row.  
_Eleventh_.  
3 days ago, I stopped falling asleep.  
Every time I blinked, ready to sleep, I heard Callista crying or I heard a gunshot. And every night since the seventh night, I padded over to where Pidge worked quietly with a glass of water for the both of us. She greeted me cautiously and happily every time I came by.  
"Again?" she asked, worried.  
"…yeah. Am I bothering you? I just-"  
"No! You're not a bother at all. Don't think that. I told you already, many, many times that you could come to me whenever you want. Don't you think that." she said sternly.  
"Oh. Um.. Thank you, then," I bowed my head down slightly, relieved she didn't find me too annoying. She drank her water in silence while staring at her screen.  
"I'm sorry if I'm not providing much support. As you've already noticed, my comforting words don't really go much past me telling you we're here for you.. But I just wanted to let you know it's really.. I-uh.. I'm not very good at this. Like, comforting people.. I guess," she muttered, not looking me in the eyes.  
"Pidge, that doesn't matter if you're 'good' at it or not. It's the fact you're willing to comfort me," I smiled. "Plus, being with you really does help me. Just being around you makes me happy," I added quietly.  
"Oh.. Well.. I'm glad then."  
The silence this time was a little awkward. She seemed like she wanted to say more, to try to comfort me more. But it was really fine. I didn’t lie; just being around the paladin really soothed me. Soon, she gave up trying to think of what to say, and I laughed a little soundlessly.  
She really wasn't too good at this. I knew she didn't connect with people as easily as she connected with tech and robots. It was okay, it was just.. Kind of endearing to watch her try to though. That enough was my medicine.  
She gave up, and she got back to work. I watched as the same picture of Matt flew by her screen and an alien who seemed to be dragging him out of a prison. Pidge was desperate to find her family. Rightfully, of course. I don't blame her. I've always wanted to find my mother, but I never knew where to start. Where did she come from? What does she look like.. I only know my father died before I was born, so where did my mother run off to? Was it because of me?  
I only ever knew Keith's dad, but also never Keith's mother.  
I put a gentle hand on Pidge's shoulder.  
"Pidge. You'll find them. I know you will. And I'd bet both your dad and brother would be so, so proud of you right now. Everything will come together one day. You'll find them, and we'll be back on Earth."  
She stopped typing and stared at her keys for a while. Was that.. too much? Did I push the line too far? I didn't know her that well, that was too much of me. I stepped out of line-  
"…do you really think so?" she whispered.  
"Pidge, I _know_ so. They're out there somewhere, and you'll find them. We will find them. You're not alone in this.. We're also here for you."  
In the next second, I felt her arms wrapped around me. She was shuddering slightly, exhaustion and stress overtaking her.  
"Celestya.. What if you're wrong? What if they're already.. _gone_? What if I just can't ever find them? Or what if they-"  
"Pidge. None of that is happening. They're alive. I'll bet you they are," I smiled, wrapping my arms tightly around her.  
"But we don't know that. There's only a chance, and that chance is so low.. What if Zarkon killed them? Or experimented on them?" She was still shaking in my arms. At this point, I drew back, cupping her face now.  
"Pidge. It's okay. They're okay. Everything will be okay. Just breathe," I whispered, wiping a tear rolling down her cheek. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply and exhaling. I smiled, still rubbing her cheek gently with my thumb before I gave her her cup of water again. She set the cup down after drinking down the rest, still sniffling.  
"What if they are out there, but I can't find them? What if I'm just not capable of finding them.." she continued.  
"Are you kidding me? Pidge, you're the smartest person I know. No debate. The absolute smartest. Not just book smart either. You analyze everything perfectly, you're so so so smart with computers, your fighting ability is spotless.. You're- you're _perfect_ , Pidge. You would 100% find them, no doubt." I blabbered.  
"Perfect, huh?" she laughed dryly. I flushed, not realizing I was gushing about her to her.  
"Uh.. Yeah," I laughed humorlessly. "Perfect.." Before it got awkward again, I pulled her back into me, her head tucked under my chin.  
"You can do it Pidge. I know you can, and I know you will," I whispered, starting to gently stroke her hair. Under my touch, she relaxed, holding me back. She hummed, content and clearly sleepy.  
Moments later, she was completely relaxed, leaning against me entirely. I smiled at her, knowing she fell asleep in my arms. Reaching gently over her, I shut her laptop and moved our glasses of water aside before picking up the sleeping paladin and carrying her to her room.  
I'll clean that water up tomorrow. I reminded myself sleepily as I set her down on her bed and pulling covers over her.  
"Celestya..?"  
"Did I wake you? I'm sorry," I replied. I must've moved too quickly and roused her from her short sleep.  
"It's okay.. Thank you for tonight. I feel a lot better."  
"It's not a problem. I'm glad you feel better now." I smiled at her, smoothing her hair back from her face. Slipping off her glasses, I placed them onto the table next to her bed before turning to leave.  
"Wait. Um.."  
I turned around again, facing Pidge. She was sitting up now, looking down at her lap.  
"Can you.. stay? For a little bit.." She asked so quietly, I almost didn't hear.  
"Of course," I smiled, making my way back to her bed. She laid back down, her eyes half closed and eyeing me from the corner.  
"Do you want me to stay for the night, maybe?" I offered.  
"..That's alright. I don't want to bother you anymore than I already am.." she denied hesitantly.  
"It's not a bother at all. I like sleeping with people. It.. calms me."  
"Then.. If you don't mind, would you? Stay for the night?" she asked sheepishly.  
"I don't mind. I'd love to," I smiled as she scooted over on her bed. We were both small enough to fit on the bed without being too close.  
"Thanks, Celestya."  
"Sleeping next to you might help me too, so don't feel like you're bothering me.." I settled down next to her. Both of us stared at the ceiling, blinking away to sleep.  
"Good night, Pidge.."  
"..night."


	2. Chapter 2

(3rd POV for a bit :0)

"Guys! Time for breakfast!" Hunk called out.  
"That smells great, Hunk. What is it?" Lance basically moaned, tired of food goo.  
"I got some stuff from the last planet. It's some kind of grass or leafy vegetable-"  
"Where's Celestya?" Keith asked.  
"I don't know, man. She's your girlfriend, not ours."  
"She's not my girlfriend for the millionth time, Lance," Keith groaned.  
"Maybe you're right.. But she's the only one who could ever even think about dating someone like you with THAT mullet!" Lance countered.  
"GUYS." Hunk groaned, tired of the two of them constantly arguing. "Just bring these to the table since the two of you have so much time to kill trying to one up each other." To this, Keith and Lance glared at each other, taking plates and carrying them quickly to the table.  
"Looks like I win this time, mullet. I carried over more plates than you did," Lance sneered.  
"Oh please, like anyone would even bother caring for such a stupid competition like that." Keith scoffed, folding his arms.  
"Aww, maybe you're just jealous cuz you got tiny little legs that can't carry you any-wait. Where's Pidge?"  
"I don't know." Keith drawed out with an annoyed tone.  
"Well damn, mullet, no one asked for your attitude. Calm it down!"  
"Why don't you just look for Pidge if you're really wondering that much."  
"Fine! I guess I will. Why don't you look for your girlfriend while I'm at it, huh?"  
"I will find my friend." Keith bit back. Both of them set off for finding their respective person, silently competing to see who would find them first.

Celestya couldn't be in too many places. She's not a morning person, Keith thought as he opened my door. Confused, Keith looked around before deeming my room empty and moved on to the bathroom.  
"What? Where is she?" Keith asked out loud. He tracked out of the empty room before watching Lance slowly and quietly back out of Pidge's room, a huge grin on his face.  
"What, Lance? What are you grinning like a fool for," Keith marched over before Lance pulled him back.  
"Ah-ah-ah! No! You are not walking in there!" Lance hissed quietly.  
"What? What's in there?" Keith pulled his arm back.  
"Well.. All I could say is that you were right. Celestya isn't your girlfriend," he laughed quietly to himself.  
"Duh. What made you finally realize."  
"Hm… just look inside. QUIETLY. Do not make a noise." Lance led him to the door silently. Keith stared at the door pad, contemplating why Lance was acting like this.  
"Lance, what's in here-"  
"Just look!" Lance snickered. Keith furrowed his brows, opening the door.  
Keith couldn't lie. He was taken back a little.  
On the bed were two sleeping forms, wrapped around each other and sleeping soundly. He knew I slept with others whenever I was feeling down, but he didn't expect the next person to be Pidge. We weren't that close to his knowledge, though he had to admit: we were seen talking much more lately.   
"Should we wake them? It's breakfast," Keith whispered.  
"Mmm..Let's just leave 'em… after I get a picture," Lance laughed while moving over and quietly snapping a picture.  
"Why are you taking a picture of them sleeping??" Keith hissed.  
"It's just for jokes for the right time.. Trust me." Lance grinned. "Come on, let's go back. They'll understand."  
The door shut behind Lance, and I figured it was finally safe to open my eyes again. I sighed internally, making sure to get Lance to delete the picture later. But for now, I savored feeling Pidge nestled on me, her face tucked into my neck and her deep, warm breaths fanning over me. I've always loved waking up to someone, it didn't matter who. If it was someone I loved, waking up to them was always a nice bubbly feeling. I smiled down at her despite not being able to see her face. Gently, I combed my fingers through her brown hair.   
I knew it was time to get up, to have breakfast and do my whole morning routine but I couldn't bring myself to wake her up. She was sleeping so deeply, and I didn't know when the next time she'd allow herself to sleep peacefully would be. However, that time of peaceful rest was soon interrupted when she finally woke up.  
She mumbled sleepily, squeezing me tighter and nuzzling into my neck a little more. I laughed lightly, her hair tickling me. At my laugh, she froze and slowly rose her head so that her gaze locked onto my eyes.  
"Morning, Pidge," I smiled softly, still combing her hair with my fingers. She looked at me blankly before flushing, and scrambled off of me.  
"G-good morning.. Um.. Did I roll onto you? I'm so sorry, I didn't know I would do that. You don't ever have to do this again, I'm so sosososo-"  
"Pidge. It's okay. I liked it anyways," I laughed again.  
"I didn't mean to-wait what?"  
"What?"  
"You.. Liked it?" she asked.  
"Well, I've always liked when I woke up to someone. I've usually just woken up to Keith but.. Y'know. He's gross," I joked.  
"But I was like, all over you! You didn't feel grossed out by me?"  
"nope. I like having the extra weight on me.. It's kinda comforting," I explained.  
"Oh..I uhh.. Whattimeisit" Pidge sped through her sentence.  
"Time for breakfast, if that answers your question well enough."  
"Shoot, already?! Jeez, how long have I been asleep for? Did I keep you from getting up?"  
"No, I'm good. Promise."  
Why she was suddenly babbling so much confused me. Maybe it was a morning habit? Either way..  
It's cute. If she's like this in the mornings, I want to see her in the mornings more often. I laughed again at the thought.  
"Awwww, there are the two lovebirds-OW!" Lance rubbed his ribs where Hunk elbowed him. "what?"  
"What." I sounded off.  
"what." Pidge echoed, her face dead and blankly staring at the blue paladin.  
"what?" Lance concluded. "You guys were all cuddly before! You basically missed breakfast, but whatever.. You wanna see the pictures?" Lance grinned.  
"Wipe that shit-eating grin off your fa-oh." I stopped as the picture was pushed into my face.  
I knew what I was feeling when Pidge was flush against me, but seeing it from a different point of view was.. Astronomically more endearing.  
Pidge's face was smushed into my neck, a content half smile gracing her features, her hair splayed about. Her arms twisted around my waist, our legs twined together. Somehow, we had managed to move away the majority of the blankets, our entire position on full display. I was no better, though. I was just as, if not more, curled around the smaller girl, my face buried in her messy hair. My hand was rested on the base of her neck, cradling her from below. The other hand was resting on her lower back, pulling her closer to me.  
"'Oh' What?? Let me see! What did you take a picture of, Lance? I swear to god-" Pidge started going off, clearly embarrassed.  
I couldn’t help but focus on her face tucked tight into me, though. It was just… I didn't know how to describe it.  
"Oh come on, Pidge! It's a cute picture!" Lance teased. It was then that I realized I wasn't looking at the picture anymore, but just blankly staring at where the phone once was. I blinked, a little dazed from the picture but I turned to the two paladins fighting for the phone.  
"Guys, eNOUGH already." Hunk groaned. "Please, I just made some stellar breakfast and I just wanted to have the day start off great."  
"Pidge, come on, let's just go eat," I pulled her arm towards the table where there were still two plates of cooling food left. Pidge was ripped off of Lance, but her glare remained.  
"I'm sorry about this morning."  
"Hm? What are you sorry for?" I said, walking out of my shower later that day.   
"I shouldn't have outed you and Pidge like that. Not only was it just rude to announce your relationship but.. I didn't know if you guys were.. Out yet." Lance said awkwardly.  
"What." I croaked.  
"You know..outed.. Like.. Lesbians? Or whichever, it doesn't matter, any one is totally cool-"  
"Wait. You still think Pidge and I are a thing??" I clarified.  
"You're really not?" Lance cocked his head.  
"..no. We're not together. Whatever happened last night was completely and purely platonic," I sighed. "I swear Lance. Whatever happened last night is.. Something private and personal, but nothing happened."  
"Alright, I'll take your word for it. But that didn't look like nothing was there." He wiggled his brows.  
"Get your eyes checked then," I laughed dryly, pushing past him. Behind me, Lance grumbled, clearly hoping for some juicy details.  
"Oh, I will. Lancey Lance here will find something," he laughed darkly.  
Lance knew his boundaries. He knew I really meant that something private and personal happened that night, and he apologized for pushing, and never brought it up again.   
Thank god.  
I didn't know if I could handle Lance trying to sniff anything out between me and Pidge and deal with these nightmares that kept coming back every day. Each night started going by a little faster now, though.  
It became a routine: sleep, wake up from the dream, get water, sit down with Pidge, and go to sleep when she got too tired. It's been about a week since I started this routine, and around 2 weeks when my nightmares started coming back. It's horrible, really. Two weeks of uncomfortable sleep.  
But, with the past week, I've been getting better. Pidge was there for me every night when I couldn't sleep. For this, I was grateful beyond words could explain. I knew she'd be up anyways, so I didn't have to worry about waking her up for comfort like I had used to with Keith. And.. She says she doesn’t mind my company when I visit her at night, but it's probably growing to be bothersome for her.  
"Hey, Celestya," Pidge smiled weakly at me from her spot on the floor.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" I set the cups down, hanging an arm around her.  
"I just.. I'm not getting any closer to finding where they are," she sighed brokenly.  
"Oh.. Pidge, it's alright. Maybe you're just missing something. Maybe you've just overlooked something, I promise you'll find it soon. Don't give up." I pulled her into a tight but short hug from the side where and knocked her head against mine briefly and smiled again.   
"Thanks, Cel."  
"Cel?"  
"Sorry, do you not like that? I just wanted to cut your name a little. It's super pretty, just.."  
"It's fine. It just surprised me a little," I grinned.   
"So.. Um.. Are you still having your bad dreams?" she asked.  
"Yeah. I'm starting to get kinda used to them now, though. They bother me still, but I've grown.. Kind of numb for it? In a sense."  
"Do you want to talk about them?"  
"I.. I don't think I can talk about them. I still don't really know what they mean."  
"Well, maybe I can help?"  
"..I'm sorry, Pidge. I don't think I'm comfortable talking about them yet. It's nothing personal. I just don't know what I'll do if I start talking about them."  
"Hey, no worries. Whatever you're comfortable with."  
I sighed. I know she was just trying to make me feel better but just thinking about my dream made my blood boil and turn cold. How could I help myself? All I can hear is Callista screaming and a gunshot the next second. I shivered, imagining how the child felt, watching her own father pointing a gun to her. Noticing my discomfort, Pidge placed her hand on top of mine.  
"You're okay. I'm here," she said. "I'll be here for you for as long as time will allow it. Don't ever forget that."  
"You too. You're stuck with me," I smiled, holding her hand back.  
Both of our eyes trailed down to our connected hands. Everything was silent, our breaths long and deep until I looked up to her face. Her eyes locked onto mine slowly and her face bloomed with color when she realized how close we were. I snorted lightly, my ears warm, the feeling of déjà vu overwhelming and I leaned in, resting my face on her shoulder. A few moments later, I felt her lower her head onto mine, and she sighed deeply, twining our fingers together. I gave her hand a light squeeze and I felt her smile. My eyelids fluttered, overwhelmed by the warm feeling.

I woke up groggy after only what, an hour? Before I could move, I remembered I fell asleep on Pidge and sure enough, our hands were still intertwined. I tried moving while not waking her up too much. Again, I shut her laptop and set aside the cups of water before slipping out of my position and picking her up. As I laid her down on her bed, she mumbled lightly.  
"..mom?" she almost whimpered. My heart broke. I've never heard her like this before. I knew she missed home and cherished her family more than anything, but to hear her call out to her mother like this, so hopelessly, hurt me. She was half awake now, reaching up for me. I caught her hand gently, holding it between my two hands.  
"It's just me, Pidge.." I breathed.  
"..Cel..?"  
"Yeah.. It's just me."  
"Sorry.. I thought.. I thought you were-" she started, unable to finish her sentence. She was overridden with sleep and stress.  
"It's alright. Sleep now," I leaned down, placing a light kiss on her nose.  
"..good night," she said, her face red with a nervous smile plastered on.  
"good night." I smiled before pulling her covers over her.

The door shut behind me and I slid down it, staring at the walls in my room.  
Why did I do that, oh my god. I covered my face with my hands, curling into myself.  
I didn't mean to kiss her, at least I still had enough brain cells to not kiss her on the mouth oh my god oh my GOD.  
I groaned slightly. I really wasn't thinking, and now she's probably rolling around on her bed all grossed out.  
I half cried at the thought.  
"Whatever, it's been done. I'm just.. Going to sleep." I thought, trudging to my bed.

I looked in front of me, horrified by the sight.   
We had just finished helping an alien planet, but of course there was a brand new invention Haggar made. This time to protect a base that held incredibly sensitive information. It was another Robeast. It screeched loudly, the bird robot's wings expanding with metal plates.  
"What do we do?! This thing's way too fast!" I heard Lance scream after Voltron took a hit from its extended wing.  
"Hold your ground! We can take this thing down. We have to," Shiro grunted. The giant robot grabbed the incoming talons with both hands before one of the wings smacked them and sent them flying.  
"Paladins!" Allura shouted from our coms.  
"We're coming in to help!" Coran yelled.  
"No! There are too many people down here. Shooting your lasers against something this fast is bound to hit somewhere you don’t mean to!" Pidge said.  
"What should we do?" Hunk asked nervously.  
"Shiro? I think we should just split up for now. We're faster then and we can guide it away from the city," Keith suggested.  
"..Okay. Let's split up, guys!" Shiro commanded, and the large humanlike robot split into 5 separate lions.  
"Keith!" I screamed, watching as one of the bird's talons grabbed him straight out of the air. There were immediately a flurry of attacks from the other lions, trying to free Keith from the birds hold. My chest tightened as I watched the bird release the red lion and immediately surge its metal wing towards the green lion. Pidge turned before the bird could get a direct hit, but she still went flying nonetheless.  
"Pidge! Are you okay!" Hunk shouted.  
"We're good," Pidge responded, grunting in pain.  
"We gotta take out this thing's wings!"  
"How are we going to do that?" Lance asked.  
"Pidge! Can you shoot your root thing at the wings?" Keith asked.  
"That might work, I'll try that," Pidge said, shooting off from the ground again. Not too long after, Pidge landed a shot on one of the birds wings, and the roots sprout out of it, closing in on the bird. The bird whined loudly, spiraling downwards, helplessly flapping on of its wings. It tried pecking at the roots with its long beak before the lions come closer. It looked pitiful, trying to drag itself away from the fight.  
"Let's finish this!" Keith shouted.  
"Let's go, paladins!" Shiro lunged down, jawblade activated.  
"Wait, that bird.. Be careful, it doesn't seem right!" I cried, watching the bird stare fearlessly at the 5 incoming lions.  
"Shiro! Pull back!" I hissed loudly into my mic.  
At the same time, the bird screeched again, ripping its metal wing from the roots and slamming it across all 5 lions in one go. I cringed, watching all of them be thrown against a tall cliff.  
"Paladins!" Allura and Coran shouted at the same time. "Are you alright?" I added in.  
"I'm good," we heard Shiro groan.  
"Same here," Keith said.  
"Me too." Lance.  
"We're good." Hunk.  
And then there was a heavy silence.  
"..Pidge?" Lance called out.  
"Pidge! Come in!" Shiro shouted. Pidge was buried under the other 4 lions, taking the majority of the impact from the cliff. Green slid down, unresponsive.  
"Pidge!"  
"She took a hard hit before, this must've done her in," Lance grunted worriedly. Before I could think about it, I started running over to the limp lion on the floor.   
Please be okay, I prayed as I ran as fast as I could.  
"Celestya, do not move! You might attract the robeast's attention!" Keith yelled into the coms.  
"I don't care! I need to get to Pidge," I grunted, my legs tiring from the rough terrain. I panted, running for a few more minutes until I could finally reach her lion while watching over my shoulder as the other 4 lions furiously engaged the metal bird, keeping it distracted. Cautiously, I stepped into its mouth and climbed to the cockpit where Pidge sat, her head down and against the control panel.  
"Pidge!" I breathed, rushing to her.   
"Pidge, please, wake up!" I took her helmet off, and checked if she was still breathing. Her breathing was normal, but her face was twisted in pain. Much to my relief, she woke up, head lolling to look me in the eyes.  
"..Cel?" she groaned.  
"Pidge, are you okay? How hard did you hit your head?"  
"I don’t know, but I feel sick.." she said, almost barfing.  
"Hey, hey. Don't do that. Look at me, just take a deep breath. You're okay. Anything else hurt?" I said, cupping her face in my hands.  
"..my head hurts really badly..like more than usual," she shut her eyes and groaned in pain.  
"Guys, it sounds like she's hit her head pretty badly, she might have a concussion," I said into my headpiece.  
"Stay put! We'll be right over once we're done with this," Shiro grunted as he evaded another wing.  
"Any ideas?" Hunk asked.  
"It looks like there's its energy source in its chest, but how are we going to get past its wings and its talons?" Lance said.  
"We can shoot it from up here!" Allura suggested.  
"Sounds like a plan. Get in formation! Don't get too close to each other," Shiro moved forward, the other 3 lions separating, but all lunging in at the same time. Above us, the castle was readying its particle beam.  
"Now!" All of them grabbed their respective limbs as the castle shot cleanly through its so called power source.   
"Paladins, get away from it! It looks as if it will explode any tick now!" Coran shouted through the coms.  
The 4 lions dropped the bird and rushed over to where we were to help the lion and its paladin back to safety on the ship.  
"Hold her tight, Celestya. We're gonna carry you guys up," Lance said.  
"I got her," I reassured, holding her tightly and stabilizing ourselves so she wouldn't move too much.

Coran and Allura hurriedly rushed her to a healing pod while the girl insisted it was nothing more than just nausea and a headache.  
"Pidge you look just about pass out, just let them take care of you," Lance frowned.  
"I'm fine. I just need some sleep," she said, struggling against the two Alteans.  
"Then let them put you to sleep in one of the pods. Just relax," Shiro reassured, holding her down firmly.  
"But I-"  
"Pidge, just get in a damn pod and let them heal you," I said with a scowl.  
"I.. Okay. Fine," she sighed, watching all of us give her disapproving looks.  
"Celestya, she's okay. You don't have to stay anymore.. Get some rest," Shiro said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I didn't look away from the healing pod, though. She was there, diagnosed with a bad concussion on top of all her stress without being injured like this. I didn't respond to him, too worried about the girl and what she'd say after she would come out. I knew she'll be fine, but I was worried that she wouldn't give herself enough time to recover before spending long nights typing away and searching for her family again.  
"Celestya. Get some sleep. I'm sure Pidge wouldn't want to see you tired like this when she comes out."  
"..okay. I will," I sighed, getting up and turning for the door. Shiro trailed close behind me, shutting the door behind us after we stepped out.

I stared at my ceiling again. This time, no nightmares haunted my sleep.  
I know Pidge wasn't doing too bad, but I was just worried. What if it was actually worse than we thought? What if she's bleeding internally?  
My mind rambled on, getting more and more dramatic with each thought.  
I sighed, staring up at where Pidge had just barely started installing small lights for my comfort. I thought back to when she had suggested she install some lights on my ceiling to give my room a cozier feel so that it could hopefully help me sleep a little better. It was a fond memory, though it was, in fact, just only a couple days ago. When she had suggested it, she was so excited to start even though it was so late already.  
I laughed, remembering how we argued about her getting sleep and her working to make sure I could sleep.  
Eventually, we compromised. She could only work until I was too tired, and she agreed, not wanting me to lose any more sleep.

Breakfast rolled around and I rolled out of bed, tired and functioning with barely any sleep. For what little sleep I did get last night, I only saw bits and pieces of my dream. It was no where near as frightening as it usually was, especially since I'm basically used to them now, but tiring nonetheless.  
"Celestya, are you good?" Lance asked, his brow raised. "It looks like you went to hell and back."  
I snorted. If you can count my dreams as hell, "You could definitely say that," I muttered. Keith side eyed me, brows furrowed.  
"Well.. I don't know what's really bothering you, but I hope you feel better," Lance said with a firm pat on my back.  
"Thanks.." I yawned, eating the food goo.

"Are you still having those dreams?"  
I turned at the voice, startling me.  
"Uh.. Yeah? I guess." I said. Keith sighed, holding me by my arms.  
"I told you to wake me up if you couldn't sleep. How long has this been going on?" he demanded.  
".…a couple weeks. About.."  
"Weeks?? You've come to me once. Celestya, I thought you knew not to just keep it to yourself. You're going to destroy yourself.. Again." he emphasized, worry in his voice.  
"I'm fine, Keith."  
"You kept saying that last time, and look where that lead you."  
"Keith, I promise. It's really okay this time. I'm not keeping it all to myself for now. I'll be okay, I promise. If I need to, I'll come to you."  
"Then what're you doing that helps so much that you look like a wreck right now?" he mocked.  
"It's always a help, but I couldn't do it last night, okay?" I sighed.  
"What, what is it?"  
"Nothing, don't worry about it."   
"What've you been doing? You sound way too suspicious. You're not hurting yourself are you?"  
"What?? No! I'm not doing anything like that. It's healthy and helps me a lot.. I promise. Just.. Drop it? Please?"  
"okay, okay. Fine. I'll trust you. IF you don't look considerably better by 3 days worth of time passes, you'll be hearing from me again." Keith frowned before leaving.

"Pidge is awake!" Allura shouted over the systems. All of us rushed into the halls and into where Pidge's healing pod was. It was only a few minutes before they allowed us to really talk and interact with her unless we wanted to make her dizzy or more nauseous than she was now. By now, it'd only been about a day and a half before we put her into the pod, but it felt like years. Each night without Pidge passed slower and slower, and I was about to go insane.  
"Pidge!" Hunk ran over first, wanting to scoop her up into a hug but refraining himself.  
"Hey kiddo," Lance said with a relieved smile.  
Keith and Shiro stood watching the scene from the sidelines, relief also etched into their features.  
"Hey Pidge," I smiled, biting my lip. At my greeting, Pidge looked up at me, an excited smile gracing her face.  
"Hey Celestya," she grinned.  
"How're you feeling?" I asked, holding her fingers lightly.  
"I've been better, not gonna lie.. but I'm fine."  
I laughed, wrapping her into a light but firm hug.  
"What'd I say about being fully rested to kick Galra ass at 100%?" I teased with a grin, pulling back.  
"I'll keep that in mind next time." she returned the grin and leaned back into my chest, sleepy. I stroked her hair and she rested against me, my chest feeling warm and bubbly.  
"Alright, number 5, is everything feeling good? Okay? Nothing hurts, does it?" Coran asked, looking over an analysis to double and triple check.  
"Nothing really hurts, I'm just still a little dizzy and nauseous, but definitely way better than how I felt when I first got here."  
"Hmm.. That's a relief, then. If you're feeling dizzy and nauseous, just try not to move around too much."  
"And get some sleep for once," I added with a light punch to her arm.  
"I'll try," she sighed. "But I want to finish the lights in your room soon."  
"That can wait," I smiled. "You need to rest."  
"Lights?" Lance asked.  
"Yeah, what do you guys mean?" Hunk also asked.  
"They're just some little lights I'm stringing up in her room. If she gave me just a few hours, they'd be done and working the way I want them to," Pidge grumbled at me.  
"Sorry, I'd rather having you sleeping than working to make my room a little nicer. I can do some of it myself."  
"But this is something we're doing. You know.. Like together, for fun. I want to do it with you," she frowned.  
"Oh shut up. You just want to do it, period," I rolled my eyes playfully and she laughed.  
"..you got me there."

"Soo… what was that back there, huh?" Lance grinned at the smaller girl typing away at her computer.  
"What do you mean," she responded, not really paying attention.  
"Well, first of all, what are you working on there?" he asked, half expecting the answer.  
"I'm typing a-" she whipped around, suddenly excited but stopped. "nothing. It's nothing you need to worry about," she said before turning back around and continuing her coding.  
"That wouldn't happen to be," he paused dramatically, pushing his face closer to her ear to whisper. "something for those lights in Celestya's room, would it?"  
"What?? No! It's just something for myself," she shouted defensively.  
"Then, what was that back there?" he repeated.  
"What was what back where," she sighed.  
"Back at your healing pod. With Celestya?"  
"What about it?"  
"What happened to you never physically bonding with anyone but robots?"  
"What's that mean? I can make friends!" she countered.  
"I didn't say you can't. but I've never seen you that touchy with anyone," he said with a smile.  
"It's just because I haven't found anyone that I've wanted to be 'touchy' with," she grumbled.  
"so you do like her!"  
"No, Lance. That just means that I find comfort in doing something like hugging her. Y'know, sometimes even I get a little stressed and need a good hug. I don't know what you see me as, but I also have feelings," she snapped.  
"Woah, Pidge, I didn't mean anything bad." Lance backed up, raising his hands in defense.  
"Then stop asking me like you are!" she glared.  
"Uh.. Right. Sorry," he said, looking down. "I thought this was something you could be happy about. Sorry. It's none of my business," he muttered quietly, ducking out of the room with his head hanging.  
"Wait, Lance. I didn't-" Pidge started, the door shutting between them without mercy.  
She sat back, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"I'll deal with him later.." she mumbled to herself. She didn't mean to snap at him, but lately whenever Lance says anything regarding her relationship with Celestya, she couldn't help but to get defensive. She knew he meant no harm, yet she was still being so rude to him. And even though she spoke what was on her mind, it made Lance seem like a heartless asshole who had no care in the world for what others thought, which was so wrong. Lance did care, and he cared much more than almost anyone. She didn't know what to do though, how should she apologize? This wasn't the first time she went off on him about stuff like this. A simple sorry wouldn't do.

"hey, Hunk?"  
"Hm? Yeah? What is it Pidge?" he called back.  
"Could you.. Help me with something?" she asked sheepishly.  
"Yeah, sure, is it something with one of the lions?"  
"No. Just.. Something personal I guess."  
"Alright, shoot," he said, sitting down. Pidge took a seat next to him and sighed.  
"I yelled at lance.. Again. I don't mean to, but I just get to annoyed whenever he asks me questions about.."  
"About what?"  
"about celestya.." she muttered.  
"Why would he ask you questions about her? Can't he just ask her himself?"  
"No, that's not what I meant.. He, like.. Asks me questions about .. Us."  
"What? Oh. Ohhhh.. Yeah, but to be fair, I don't really blame him. You guys got really close really fast and you two are practically the same pea in the pod," he nodded. "of course, it could just be a misunderstanding." he added quickly, forgetting this was why she got upset at Lance in the first place.  
"..I'll just say you're right for now, but what if that's just completely platonic? No emotions attached? It gets annoying after a while. But now it's too late to just ask if he could stop, because I think I really made him upset."  
"Pidge, just saying sorry to him will be okay. You know, just make sure it's sincere. Lance won't hold a grudge against you like that. Plus, he'll know to forgive you as long as you're genuine about it. Don't forget Lance is still a nice guy, he'll be okay." he patted Pidge on the back and she sighed.  
"I guess you're right.. But is it really good enough?"  
"Pidge, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Hey there, Lance, you doing okay?" I cautiously stepped towards the hunched over boy. He stiffened and turned his head towards me, still slumping but offering a small smile.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, bumping his arm with my elbow.  
"It's nothing.. I just messed up again." he sighed.  
"What happened?"  
"It's.. It's nothing."  
"Lance, It's not nothing. Look at yourself and tell me again that what's bothering you is 'nothing.'"  
He laughed defeatedly.  
"It..might be a little awkward for you to hear. Are you sure you want to hear it," he asked dryly.  
"Listen, if I can sit through Keith asking.. Actually, I'll talk about that later." I shuddered.  
"What'd he ask?" Lance asked, intrigued.  
"I'll tell you another time. Tell me what's up with you now," I grinned, hopeful.  
"..okay. Well… Since you and Pidge started become closer, you guys got really close really quickly."  
"That's true," I thought out loud. It was usually hard for me to open up and feel comfortable with someone. From what I've been hearing, it sounded like it took longer for Pidge to genuinely open up to other people as well.  
She does always keep things to herself.. I frowned, thinking about her bottling everything up and stressing.  
"Yeah, well.. I thought there was something happening between you two."  
"Like what?" I asked nervously.  
"Y'know.. If you guys like.. You know?"  
"Um.." I sweated.  
"Ugh, OKAY. I asked if you guys were a thing! Like, a bunch of times.." he sighed. He felt awkward talking about this to her, who was a part of the questions that got Pidge upset.  
"WE'RE NOT," I half shouted, face red. I whined, covering my face with my hands.  
"You see, that reaction is also the reason why I thought you guys were together! You guys get so embarrassed!" he exclaimed.  
"Yeah, well, it's a little embarrassing for me, at least," I sighed, crying internally.  
"Why?"  
"Did she really get upset about you asking her?" I asked quietly.  
"I don't know. She got really defensive," he said.  
God, what if I'm just getting ahead of myself.. I don't even know if she's into girls. How grossed out would she be if she knew?  
I frowned.  
"Do you think.. She finds it gross?"  
"Why would she?"  
"..because we're two girls," I frowned again.  
"What? Something like that wouldn't bother her," he said, shooing my concerns away.  
"Wait a minute.. Why are you so concerned about whether or not she likes girls or not?" he smiled.  
"No reason. I just wanted to know if she was phobic.." I turned, averting my gaze.  
"Then.. What if I said she's only into guys?"  
"Is she?" I turned back around quickly.  
"No idea, but you sure got scared from that. I know I should've learned my lesson from Pidge getting upset but.. Celestya, do you have something going on for her?" he grinned.  
"What? No! Never," I laughed nervously, waving my hands at him.  
"Y'know. Pidge is a lot better at hiding her feelings about you," he pressed.  
"She has feelings for me?"  
"Aha! You do like her!" he jumped up, pointing at me.  
"Oh my god. Lance. I hate you," I curled into myself.  
"That's not any denial I'm hearing," he sang.  
"Okay! Yes! I do have a soft spot for her," I groaned. "Kill me. But that doesn't mean I like her."  
"Hey come on, cheer up! I think you guys would be good together," he laughed.  
"Maybe she just 'connects' with me a little more because we're both human females going through the same stuff," I groaned. "There very well may not be any feelings."  
"I'm not going to deny that, but I've seen the way she looks at you."  
"Lance, again, wipe that shit eating grin off your face before I slap it off for you," I laughed.  
"Shit eating grin? I'd beg to differ. This face is the lady lovin, loved by ladies face. Nice and smooth too," he gloated while giving his smooth cheek a pat or two. I snorted, slapping his arm before standing up.  
"Thanks, Lance."  
"Why're you thanking me? You're the one who came to me to help me."  
"Well, then I guess we helped each other," I laughed lightly.  
"Well then, let ol Lancey Lance, loverboy, expert of romance help you here with your little affections too," he grinned again.  
"Oh? And how ever would you get that to happen," I rolled my eyes.  
"Hmm.. Why don't we start with getting your face to be lady lovin, loved by ladies - or just one lady- and nice and smooth, you'll be glowing by the time I'm done with you!" he said, pulling my arm out of the room.  
"What's wrong with my face as it is now?" I laughed, running behind him to keep up but letting him drag my arm anyways.

"Here, go put this on. And tie your hair and bangs back," Lance said, throwing a silky robe at me.  
"For what?" I said, holding the garment in my hands. It was way too big for me, but it was probably all he had.  
"If we're gonna have a self love and care session, you're gonna have to comfortable. So go wear that or find something else that makes you comfortable," he said in a "duh" tone. "In the meantime, I'll get everything ready," he said, shuffling around and rearranging things on his tables.  
"Uh.. Okay," I shrugged with a smile. I left his room, walking back to mine to change.

I shed the rest of my clothing in my room, looking at myself through a mirror with just the robe on. It was definitely way too big, but I shrugged again, fixing the silky cloth and tying it tighter around me.

"Is that Lance's robe?"  
I turned at the voice, watching as Pidge came closer to me, inspecting the oversized robe.  
"Uh. Yeah, it's too big, right?" I laughed.  
"Why're you wearing it?" she frowned.  
"Lance told me to get comfortable."  
"what. Why?"  
I blushed, thinking back to his reasoning behind him trying to pamper me. I laughed nervously this time, shooing away her confusion. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing," I choked out.  
"Um. So are you guys gonna be..busy?"  
"I don't know what he plans on doing, honestly. So, I'm not sure when we'll be done. What do you need from us? Whatever he plans on doing can wait."  
"No, it's fine. I'll come back later," she said, sighing.  
"You sure?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it's… it's fine."  
"Pidge, is something bothering you?" I asked, placing a gently and reassuring hand on her arm.  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it," she weakly smiled.  
"You look a little down, are you sure?" I frowned.  
"Yeah, it's okay," she sighed again, thinking about exactly why she got upset before.  
"Okay.. Well.. We'll be in his room whenever you need us," I backed away, watching her face slowly. I opened the door and stepped inside, only to be pulled in and seated down.  
"Okay, now just let ol' Lance here do his magic on you," he grinned, spraying my face with.. Water? I don't know. I sputtered, grimacing as he shuffled around, slapping some slimy substance onto my cheek.  
"What are you doing??" I croaked, but letting him rub whatever onto my face.  
"Doin' my magic."  
"Ok, magician, what kind of magic are you doing on me," I spat as he closed the lid on the jar with the slime.  
"Rub that into your face, it'll exfoliate your skin."  
"Uh-"  
"A-ah-ah! I don't want to hear it! Less talking, more scrubbing!" he said, shoving a hand in my face. I grumbled, rubbing away the dead skin on my face as he opened up a plethora of jars and bottles and collected pads.  
"Um. Lance?" I asked, still rubbing my cheeks. "How long do I do this for? How long are we going to do this for."  
"Until your face is as smooth as a baby's butt," he said nonchalantly.

Pidge sighed, looking behind her again for what seemed to be the millionth time in the past few hours.  
"Maybe she's finally getting some sleep," she said to herself, slightly relieved. Again, the paladin sighed and shut her laptop, pulling her arms above her and stretching.  
"I guess I'll go check on her anyways," she shrugged before heading out of the room. The door opened, revealing an empty room with a mess of stringed lights balled up to the side, but no girl in bed. Pidge's chest tightened, and she hurried over to the kitchen.  
Empty.  
She went back to the room she spent sleepless nights in.  
Also empty.  
Where was she?  
Pidge furrowed her brows, worry growing in her chest.  
What if..  
The paladin stopped in front of Lance's door, finally. Hesitant, she opened the door, finding two sleeping figures leaning against the bed on a makeshift mattress of pillows with soft music playing out of a speaker between them. There were green face masks on the both of them. Pidge smiled, looking at the blue paladin and the girl she's been looking and waiting for sleeping peacefully. Pidge quietly and carefully tip toed to the sleeping girl, making sure she was actually asleep with no signs of an incoming nightmare or discomfort. Once she deemed her peacefully asleep, she left, leaning against the door behind her as she stared into the hall.  
She was glad she was finally getting sleep. She was. But after weeks of having late night chats with Celestya, it was weird going one night without her. She half heartedly smiled, making her way to her room and shutting it for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some criticism or anything !!  
> with love,  
> A


End file.
